The Real Rachel Berry
by hunterkei89
Summary: Rachel Berry is moving to California, leaving behind the glee club. But the New Directions doesn't seem to care. What happens when Rachel comes back with a new look, a new personality, and new friends. Badass!Rachel. I haven't decided on the romance yet but it could be puckleberry , faberry or pezberry.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the sound of my alarm going off and get up to do my early morning routine. I do my early stretching and exercises followed by brushing my teeth and taking a bath. I get dressed with my usual argyle sweater with my skirt, knee socks and my doll shoes. I really hated my clothes because they were ugly and their not my style either. I just wear them because of the slushy-throwing jerks at school aka the cheerios and the jocks.

Flash back:

It's my first day of school and I don't really want to attract any attention. I am wearing my black vest over my white v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans which were ripped slightly in the knees and my black high top chucks. As I enter through the door of McKinley high and I walk through the hallways to go to my locker, a jock suddenly splashed my face with an icy grape flavored slushy.

"Welcome to McKinley High, loser!" he said, earning some laughs from his other friends and turning round to leave.

"What the hell…." I thought. I didn't want to attract any attention from the others students so I just went to the nearest bathroom to wash my face and change my clothes.

After that, I would always get slushied so I just decided to buy some cheap clothes so that my normal clothes wouldn't get dirty because of the stains from the icy flavored drinks.

End of flashback.

After getting dressed and looking at the mirror, I step out my room to go down stairs and see my dad, Leroy cooking breakfast which was my favorite pancakes and my daddy, Hiram reading the early morning newspaper.

"Good morning dad, good morning daddy, hmm...Pancakes for breakfast' I said as I walked to the kitchen to get some pancakes and some OJ.

'Good morning star' the two said almost at the same time while smiling at their daughter.

'Rachel, I have some big news to tell you' Hiram said looking at me and Leroy while having his I've-got-some-big-news smile which makes us both curious of what his big news is exactly.

'What is it daddy? Are we going to move to New York or something' I say in a sarcastic voice while finishing up my breakfast to go to school.

'Yes star, were actually moving however not to New York but to California' Hiram said grinning to his daughter that seemed to freeze for a moment before having a shocked expression and then asking him tons of questions about her daddy's big news.

'What! Really were going to move!? To California? When? How long? Why are we moving there' She continue to ask all her questions not even pausing for the other man to answer her questions. After saying all her questions and calming down, her father started to explain the details about the sudden news of moving.

'Well….it's because yesterday when I was working, I was called by another doctor I know in California, she was a one of my closest friends in college and she said that one of their doctors quit because of personal problems and she wanted me to replace him, it was a great offer and opportunity so of course I would take the job.' He smiled to Leroy and Rachel both smiling and feeling proud of Hiram.

Me and my dad remained quiet, signaling for my daddy to continue with his explanation.

Proceeding with his explanation 'we will be living there for at least a year, my friend already gave us a place to stay in until we find our own. She also gave us our plane tickets but we will have to pay for it later. So let's pack our things right away because we will leave tomorrow.' As Hiram finished we all had huge smiles on our faces when I remember that I still have school.

'But daddy, how about school?' I said as I remembered about school and the glee club.

'Of course you will be studying there Rachel, there are lots of high schools there that have glee clubs too and we could still come back here after a year. I will also confirm to the school that you will be transferring tomorrow okay star?'

I thought about it and agreed to myself that moving to California would be a great idea and a great experience for me. I would also be able to transfer to a different school where I could make friends, not get slushied by jerks, and not having to act like 'Rachel Berry'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I heard the news about moving to California I felt very excited about what would happen in the possible future and I was stuck in a random daze until my dad's snapped me out of it.

'Rachel, honey you do know that you still have school until tomorrow right' Leroy said

'Oh! Right I have to go to school!' I shouted and heard my daddy chuckle 'Bye dad! Bye daddy' I said while getting my bag and rushing out the door. I stepped inside my car and drove to school.

As I started driving, I got lost in my thoughts and got into deep thinking, not because of my dad's great news but because of my act. I really hated my act at school which was what I call the "Rachel berry act". It was my idea in the first week of school after getting slushied for three days straight. I wanted to make the most of it with the "girl that's always bullied at school" act to practice and advance my acting (but maybe I just wanted to make a fool out of the whole student body). So I went home, got creative and made my Rachel berry character. I pictured her wearing lame clothes, being unpopular (so more likely a loser) and having no friends ( or at least some friends), has a big dream, wanting the captain of the football team as her boyfriend and was quite annoying and bossy. Which resulted in the ugly wardrobes, joining the most unpopular club in school, having the dream of Broadway and interest in Barbra Streisand, being head over heels for the quarterback and annoying the crap out of everyone at school so I barely have any friends (I only have a few friends)? And after I finished my character, I planned on how I would act as her and proceeded to take action the very next day. It was also the day I tried out for the glee club, I was kind of glad that I took some vocal lessons before because it really helped me into becoming the glee co-captain. After that, I continued with my 'Rachel berry act' until now, with nobody realizing that it was all just an act.

As I wandered back to the road, I realized that I was already near the parking lot, so I parked my car, got out and went inside. I was glad that I wasn't late because Rachel berry is never late and I won't certainly start now.

I went to my locker as fast as I can to get my books for my classes throughout the whole day. As soon as I got my books, I closed my locker to go to my first class which was Spanish so I already get to tell Mr. Shue about my transfer tomorrow.

I went inside the classroom to see that Mr. Shue wasn't there yet 'of course he's late for class' I thought to myself but I just shrug it off and take my seat.

I looked at the clock and realized that it's almost time for my class to end. 'Hmm that's weird, maybe he's absent today or something' I thought and went to my next class as the bell rang. My next class was English, which is also Kurt's and Mercedes next class so maybe I should go seat with them. Entering the room, I noticed that they were in the second row where they were talking to each other giggling and whispering 'so it must be the latest gossip or something' I though as I approached them to take my seat.

'Why good morning Kurt and Mercedes could I take this seat as it seems that it's not taken yet' greeting the fashionable boy and the diva while saying it in my Rachel berry voice and giving them my fake smile.

'Good morning Rachel, sure take the seat' he said. He was wearing one of his many designer clothes again which consisted of a dark blue vest over his long sleeved white buttoned shirt, dark blue jeans and white ankle boots.

'Hey girl! Good morning to you too' Mercedes said smiling. She seems like she is in a good mood today but I didn't bother in asking why. Just as I had seated down, the teacher entered the room and begins to discuss the lesson while Kurt and Mercedes continue their conversation which were mostly about stupid gossips around the school.

Thankfully the bell rang because I was getting really bored in that class. But of course as Rachel berry I had to me the most enthusiastic and attentive in my studies so I had to seem like I was listening intently to the teachers discussing boring lessons every day. I hated listening to the lessons of the teachers but it was needed for my act so it was great that I had a 4.0 GPA.

After finishing my last classes before lunch and heading to the cafeteria, I searched for the glee kids around. I finally saw them across the room and I approached the table to greet them first and then sitting down to eat my lunch. My lunch consisted on just some sliced apples and oranges; there aren't really many options of food for being a vegan. As we (the whole club) were eating our lunch, I noticed that the cafeteria has gone quiet and some of the students were looking at us. Well, they weren't looking at us but behind us, which was the whole football team holding large cups of slushies over our heads.

'Hey losers! Time to have some fun' Karofsky said leading himself and the other jocks beside him to dump the slushies on our heads.

They then dump their cups full of the icy beverage on our heads, the jocks just laughed at us while saying the same old crap they always say about us being losers and then continued to exit the cafeteria leaving the whole glee club soaking wet and a laughing stock to the students who saw what had happened.

After that humiliation, I went to the bath room and got my secret slushy kit that I used whenever I get slushied by some cheerio or jock. I washed my face, changed my clothes and fixed my hair and my makeup (which is really not much because I prefer my makeup minimal when I'm Rachel berry). when I was finished, I went to my last few classes wishing that school would finally be over so that I could just announce my transfer to the others and get this done already.

After my classes were finished, I proceed to go to the glee club to announce my transfer. As I was walking through the hall ways, I think about what their reactions would be. 'I bet they would be so happy because they won't need to see me around here anymore' I thought while smirking.

And then an idea came up to me like a flashing light bulb making my smirk into a grin and thought about what my reaction would be about their reactions in me leaving the school. 'If my guess will be correct (which it probably is), then I have the perfect act for them. 'I realized that I was already in front of the club room, so I guess I should go into full Rachel berry mode and give my best in my last act in front of the new directions.


End file.
